German Published Patent Application No. 10 2013 211 126 A1 describes a method for modeling surroundings of a vehicle. The surroundings may be, for example, a parking garage.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2012 222 562 A1 describes a system for managed parking areas for transferring a vehicle from a starting position into a destination position. The vehicle drives in a driverless fashion during the transfer.
If vehicles driving in a driverless fashion as well as manually controlled vehicles drive simultaneously inside a parking facility, a need thus exists for efficient control of corresponding traffic.